


Revenge

by Canyounotmywaywardson



Series: A Bit of Love [2]
Category: Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Youtube RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Female/Male Roommates, Platonic Female/Male Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 15:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3452618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canyounotmywaywardson/pseuds/Canyounotmywaywardson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every action has an effect. Sometimes those effects aren't always what's expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge

(Y/n) wakes up to total silence. It's been a few days since she scared Mark and he's been oddly nice and friendly since. But this morning is the weirdest. She doesn't hear him in the apartment.

The girl leaves the comfort of her bed and opens her bedroom door cautiously, everything within her screaming that something is wrong. "Mark...?" She doesn't hear a response. She looks around the apartment, not finding Mark or any sign that anything had changed. She goes back into her room and grabs her phone, a cold chill running up her spine. (Y/n) unplugs her phone when she suddenly hears the front door open and shut forcefully. She hides behind her open door and peeks around, not seeing anyone. She quickly calls Mark, dialing his number with shaking hands. "M-Mark, there's someone in the apartment. Something is really wrong. Please come back home soon. I-I'm scared and I don't know what to do." (Y/n) hangs up with a sob which she quickly muffles.

Gathering what courage she has left, she exits the room slowly and doesn't find anyone. She listens closely and doesn't hear any movement anywhere. Just as she's about to move to the kitchen to grab a knife, a hand grabs her arm. (Y/n) shrieks and spins around, punching her assailant in their face.

"...FUCK, (Y/N)!" The man cups his nose as he doubles over in pain.

(Y/n) then recognizes the person. "Oh shit! Mark!"

*****  
The two sit on their couch in awkward silence, Mark attempting to stop his nosebleed and (y/n) is sitting there feeling a small bit guilty. "Why is your first act of self-defense to break someone's nose?!"

"It wouldn't have been but SOMEBODY decided it'd be fun to scare the crap out of me!" (Y/n) crosses her arms, pouting slightly. It's not like she knew it was Mark. If she had, she probably would have just slapped him. Silence envelopes them again. After a bit longer, Mark checks that his nose had stopped running red and gathers the bloody tissues. He tosses them out then drops onto the couch once more with a heavy sigh. "You look like shit."

"Yeah, thanks for that, (y/n)." Mark looks to her. She's hanging her head. She does actually feel bad. She'd never intentionally hurt him. Mark sighs and tugs her under his arm.

She leans into him before muttering, "I really am sorry, Mark. You know that."

He wraps his other arm around her. "I know."

**Author's Note:**

> I really need to make these longer. Also, if you have any suggestions, let me know!


End file.
